


Nor Heaven Peep Through the Blanket

by Crowgirl



Series: Welcoming Silences [32]
Category: Foyle's War
Genre: August Bank Holiday, Camping, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Chronological, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: flannel sheets/bedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nor Heaven Peep Through the Blanket

The flannel sheet catches on warm skin and Paul pushes it away impatiently. 

Foyle laughs, a little muffled since his mouth is against Paul’s breastbone, and doesn’t stop his slow canvas of Paul’s skin with lips and tongue. His hands are on Paul’s hips, holding him steady.

Paul gasps a little as Foyle’s mouth finds his left nipple and grasps helplessly at Foyle’s shoulders, pressing his fingertips against shoulderblade and spine. He can feel muscle moving under smooth skin and he flattens his hand over the arch of hipbone, teasing at the inner crease of Christopher’s hip with his thumb. Foyle sighs and presses closer to him, sliding a knee between Paul’s thighs.

Paul can hear the water against the shore outside, the hiss of wind in the trees around their tent, the last crackles of the fire. And all he can think is that for one of the few times in the years they’ve been together, there is no need for quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I owe my readers a slight apology for this one: it relates to a longer piece in the chronological run that I haven't yet posted, although it has been in the hands of my beta readers. I'll do my best to get that part posted ASAP so that this will make fuller sense!
> 
> **Update: As promised, here is the longer section:[XXIII](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5698723).**
> 
> The title is, rather horribly, from...er...the Scottish play.


End file.
